


Batgirl and Robin vs. the Riddler

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Set in the Alternate Universe where Batgirl is the billionaire orphan (Barbara Wayne) and has been fighting crime since she turned 18. She is now around 25 or so (costume the same as in the 60′s series played by Yvonne Craig). Robin is her partner and Dick Grayson is her ward. He’s 18 still. They’re closer in age so Dick Grayson really doesn’t do public appearances with Barbara Wayne. He basically goes to school and lives at the house. The cover story is that Barbara took in the orphan Grayson since she had money and space and people speculate that the two are a secret couple but despite their attraction for each other, they aren’t. Robin's costume is also the same as the classic 60's version (minus the tights of course!)This Dynamic Duo investigates a gambling ring run by a criminal known only as The Riddler...





	Batgirl and Robin vs. the Riddler

Batgirl and Robin have been investigating a gambling ring. A villain known only as the Riddler has been rigging machines. The Dynamic Duo still have yet to get a glimpse of this menacing new nemesis prowling Gotham. They’ve been given a tip from one of their sources that there’s been a shipment of machines left in one of the warehouses near the docks. They hop in the Batmobile and race off to investigate.

As they arrive outside the warehouse Robin hops over the side of the Batmobile without opening the door.

“This place looks huge, Batgirl!” Robin says.

“Careful, Robin. We don’t know much about this Riddler person. He might be more dangerous than we think,” Batgirl says, closing the door of the Batmobile behind her.

Robin pounds a green leather gloved fist into his other gloved hand. “Gosh, you’re right, Batgirl. What’s the plan?”

They approach the side entrance of the warehouse.

“Do you have your lock-picks, Robin?” 

“Of course, Batgirl!” he responds with a smile, pulling them out of his trusty utility belt. He kneels down on one knee and goes to work on the lock. Within seconds the door is unlocked. 

“Inside, quickly!” Batgirl says. “I hear someone coming!”

The door creaks loudly as Robin pries it open. The Duo rushes into the darkness inside. Batgirl closes the door behind them and re-locks it. 

“I can’t see a thing, Batgirl,” Robin whispers.

Batgirl pulls out a tiny flashlight from her belt and scans the area. They move forward slowly and cautiously. As they turn a corner they see a faint glow a few hundred feet away.

“Something over there,” Batgirl whispers. “Let’s go investigate, but carefully.”

Slowly and cautiously Batgirl takes the lead as the Duo creeps past rows of crates and boxes. Their boots are silent as they glide across the smooth floor. The source of the glow seems to be a slot machine, uncrated and open. 

“Let’s check it out,” Robin suggests.

The lights and sound seem to be working on it. The two approach the machine and stand in front of it. Suddenly two pairs of leg shackles shoot out the base and clamp tightly around their young thighs.

“AH! Batgirl! I can’t move!” Robin cries out as he pries at the shackles that are gripped tightly around his bare legs. The cold metal sends shivers up his young body.

“Don’t panic, Robin, we’ll break out of-”

Her speech is interrupted as the wheels suddenly begin to spin in each of the slots. 

“What’s happening, Batgirl?” Robin asks, fumbling in his utility belt for something to get the cuffs off. 

“I don’t know, Robin, but it can’t be good!” Batgirl responds.

A voice from behind them suddenly interjects.

“Well, well, our intruders are no less than the famous Dynamic Duo of Batgirl and her little boy toy Robin!” the voice says as a hand pinches Robin’s firm, pert ass.

“HEY!” Robin screams.

“Riddler, I presume?” Batgirl asks, gritting her teeth. Robin tries to turn around but the shackles on his thighs make it nearly impossible. Batgirl is similarly immobilized. The warehouse is still dark but in their peripherals, barely visible in the glow of the machine, they see a lean man coated in green spandex covered in question marks. His muscles clearly visible as well as a notable bulge. He has a cane shaped like a question mark as well and a green mask over his eyes.

“About what you expected, Dynamic Dunderheads? Do you enjoy being at the mercy of a superior intellect?” Riddler asks.

“Don’t count on us being at your mercy for very long!” Robin responds. He pulls a microlaser out of his belt and begins trying to cut the shackles.

“Ah, ah, my little heroes, we can’t have that!” Riddler says. A gloved hand appears out of nowhere and forcibly removes the laser from Robin’s hand. At the same time, two other sets of hands quickly remove the utility belts from the shackled heroes. Robin tries to throw a punch but finds nothing but empty space.

“If I were you two, I’d pay more attention to those spinning wheels. Soon they’re going to stop, and that could be very bad news for both of you!” the Riddler laughs.

They had both forgotten about the wheels and turn to look at them.

“What are they?” Robin screams, his voice cracking in a bit of panic.

“Three cherries and your shackles will unlatch. I’ll be forced to flee, leaving your belts behind. Three bars and you’ll both be jolted with enough electricity to kill an elephant! Three lemons...and you’ll both take a nice nap while I figure out what to do with you,” the Riddler squeals with delight, jumping a little in glee.

“What if they’re all different?” Robin asks, panic increasing.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, Robin,” Riddler coos. “This is a special machine designed just for the two of you.”

“I’ll just bet it is...” Batgirl snarls as the first reel stops.

LEMON

Robin’s eyes get wide behind his black banded mask. Batgirl struggles even harder against the shackles.

“Robin...we...have GOT....to get...FREE!” she says, voice straining as she pulls at the shackles. 

“I think...mine are...starting to give...” Robin says, teeth gritting from pulling.

The second reel stops.

LEMON

Robin manages to break one of the shackles that he had been cutting.

“YES! I GOT ONE!” Robin cries out.

“You crossed the Riddler, you fools...and now you’re going to pay the consequences,” the voice behind them says as the third reel stops.

LEMON

A thick blue gas shoots out of the machine enveloping the two young heroes. They cough and sputter.

“This is a special knockout gas. It has a stiffening agent to keep you both standing upright. Goodnight Batgirl and Robin! Have all the sweet dreams you can because your nightmare is just beginning!” the Riddler laughs.

The Duo’s heads slump into their chests but otherwise remain standing. They’re both, however, still dimly aware of what’s going on. Another diabolical feature of the gas. 

Batgirl feels hands playing with her ass through the tight purple costume. The hands move along her hips toward her breasts, cupping them and giving them a nice squeeze, the strong hands easily manipulating the tough fabric of the costume. The hands then drift down her sides and over her pussy, running a finger down the center of it.

Another set of hands goes to Robin’s body and strokes his pecs. The hands trace the lean muscle under the vest and shirt before gliding down towards his briefs. The hands trace the outline of Robin’s soft cock through his thin green briefs. 

The gas prevents the heroes’ bodies from reacting to the touches, leaving them fresh for later.

“Bind them and throw them in the back of the van. We’ll take them back to the arcade and see how long they can last,” Riddler commands. 

Their legs are unshackled from the machine and their gloved hands are bound behind them. Small dildo-shapped gags are placed in each of their mouths, the straps secured tightly behind their masked heads. Their ankles are bound together as well. One goon easily lifts up Batgirl and tosses her over his shoulder, patting her ass as he does. Another does the same to Robin. The capes of the heroes drape toward the ground as their helplessly carried away, the Riddler laughing and dancing behind them as their heads bob. 

The goons toss the heroes carelessly into the van and blindfold them, just in case they wake up during the journey. They then remove the capes of the heroes along with Robin’s gloves and boots. Batgirl’s costume is one piece apart from the cape and cowl. The van doors are locked. The Riddler places a few explosive devices in and under the Batmobile along with the heroes’ belts, capes, and Robin’s gloves and boots. The bombs detonate as the van speeds away. The flaming wreckage of the Batmobile cracks and burns as the tail lights of the van disappear down the road with the helpless heroes inside. When the police find the wreckage, they’ll assume the heroes died in the explosion.

Batgirl comes to first, struggling in her binding, muffled cries from under gag. She can’t see anything and rolls around a little as the van speeds down the road. Eventually Robin moans awake and begins a similar struggle. The heroes are aware of each other’s presence but otherwise can’t see or communicate. 

They feel the van slow down and eventually stop. The doors are flung open and they can see light through the blindfold but nothing else. Their bound ankles are grabbed and their bodies dragged out of the van. Again they’re flung over the shoulders of goons as they’re carried inside. They struggle but their bound and smaller bodies are no match for the powerful thugs. The one carrying Robin runs a gloved hand over his smooth, bare thigh, chuckling softly. 

They’re placed on their feet and held in place. Their hands are untied and then immediately they’re both lifted and placed in metallic chairs, similar in style to dental examination chairs. Metal clamps lock their wrists in place, Robin’s bare hands struggling and Batgirl’s gloved hands doing the same. Their ankles are then untied, separated shoulder-width apart and then similarly clamped. The goon securing Robin rubs the boy’s bare feet which struggle as he shivers due to the cold metal against his bare skin. 

Both heroes struggle in their chairs as familiar laughter reaches their ears. Their blindfolds are removed and the Riddler is standing between them. The two heroes are facing each other in their chairs, mouths still gagged. Batgirl is only missing her cape and belt. Robin is clad only in his mask, briefs, shirt, and vest.

“Struggle all you want,” he says. “You’re not getting out of those chairs unless I let you out.”

Robin wants to retort but his mouth is full.

Riddler walks around to Robin’s chair and pulls a small lever, elevating Robin’s feet and leaning the seat back much like a recliner. His protests are muffled.

“You two really thought you could cross me and win? Maybe you should take a look around...” Riddler says.

Batgirl looks around the room. It seems like they’ve traded one warehouse for another. In the distance she can see numerous stacks of crates and boxes, but the area they’re in seems to have been cordoned off as a sort of living space. Worse yet...it seems to be a trophy room. She gets Robin’s attention and nods her head toward a familiar looking golden lasso. There’s a red, white, and blue shield, a trident, a lightening bolt symbol, and a pair of masks that belonged to an old duo called Ultra Man and Night Raven. 

Riddler cackles. “Get the picture? They all came up against me, played my game, and lost.”

Robin wonders what their trophy might be.

“I didn’t kill them,” Riddler says. “Not really my style. But they had to give something up before I let them go.” He walks over to his two goons that have been playing with the Duo since they were captured. “Some people don’t learn their lessons too well, so they played again. Now they work for me.”

Batgirl studies the faces of the two goons. 

“That’s right, Batgirl. This is Ultra Man and his partner Night Raven,” Riddler says laughing. “They were the strongest and fastest heroes and now they’re all mine. So even if you tried to fight, do you really think you kids can take them? They had sour grapes about losing to me the first time, so they came back. Big. Mistake,” he says, mockingly resting his head on Ultra Man’s burly shoulder.

Robin struggles more in his reclined position. Riddler walks over to the sidekick.

“I’d conserve my energy, Robin. You’re going to do enough squirming in the next few minutes for all of us...” Riddler says softly.

Robin’s cries are muffled as he furrows his masked brow. Riddler grips the top of Robin’s briefs with both hands and easily slides it down Robin’s thighs, exposing his soft, cut cock. Robin’s muffled cries get even louder.

“We’re going to play a little game,” Riddler says. 

He pulls a similar lever on Batgirl’s chair, leaning her back in a similar position as Robin. He then takes a blade and slices into Batgirl’s suit at the thigh. He then pulls off the legs of her suit, revealing her smooth legs and feet. Riddler calls out to the darkness in some language neither hero recognizes. Two identical buxom blondes emerge from the darkness. They’re wearing white aprons and nothing else. Each takes a seat at the exposed feet of the heroes.

“Batgirl, Robin, meet Agnetha and Annike. They’re the most sadistic reflexologists on the planet. They know exactly where to touch you to make you laugh, cry, sing, or even die!” Riddler says with an evil grin. Robin struggles more, causing his cock to flop around.

“Perhaps an example is in order,” Riddler says. He says something in the same language to the girl at Robin’s feet. She touches a pressure point in the arch of his foot, pressing in with her finger nail.

“MMMMMMMMPPPHH!!!!! MMMMMMMMMPPPPHHH!!!” Robin cries out. His cock instantly becomes hard, harder than its ever been. It reaches its full length of just under six inches pointing straight up. 

The Riddler and his crew point and laugh at Robin’s display before the girl release the pressure and his cock immediately falls flaccid again. Robin breathes hard, the vest rising and falling rapidly. He feels powerless and humiliated. 

“So, a game, with you as our unwilling participants,” Riddler continues. “I’m going to give the sisters free reign on your little footsies. They’re going to tickle you both in ways you’ve never dreamed possible. Even if you can normally resist a good tickle, I promise you, you won’t be able to now. The more stimulated you get, the more you’re going to get aroused.” Riddler goes back over to Batgirl with the blade and slices her suit at the waist. He pulls off the bikini area exposing Batgirl to Robin from the waist down. Robin tries not to look but can’t help it, his cock twitching slightly. 

“First to orgasm loses!” Riddler cackles. “Go!”

The first touch on Robin’s foot sends a thousand needles and pins throughout his body, wracking it with a tickling sensation he can’t resist. He shudders as his cock begins to rise. Batgirl screams through her gag as she endures the same sensation.

Robin whimpers and throws his masked head back. The young heroes shudder and shake against their bonds, not in an attempt to escape but because they can’t help it. Robin’s cock is back to its full length. He can feel the pressure building. 

Batgirl whines through her gag, tears welling up under her cowl as the tingling sensation seems to surround her. She leans forward, the orgasm coming. Batgirl releases first, desperate not to have Robin lose. Immediately after her, Robin shoots a load all over his upper body and bare thighs. 

The girls don’t stop. Robin screams through his gag as his cock keeps shooting, then just twitching. Robin screams in pain and pleasure. A second climax hits Batgirl as she leans forward as much as the bonds will allow. Robin’s balls are drained but his cock stays hard, tears now flowing down his smooth face from under his mask. 

Riddler runs an idle finger down Robin’s thigh, picking up some of his load, then licks it off. 

“Yummy,” he says with a smile, “but it looks like you’re the winner!”

Robin shakes his head, trying to save Batgirl the way she saved him. The twins stop as Riddler walks over to Batgirl.

“And you’re the loser...” he says menacingly as Robin’s cock becomes flaccid again. They both slump in their chairs, exhausted. Their gags are removed.

“You monster!” Robin screams, out of breath. 

Batgirl looks weakly at Robin. “Robin...couldn’t let you...fall victim to her...”

“How noble, Batgirl,” Riddler says, slow clapping. “And how utterly foolish.”

The two thugs unstrap Batgirl from the chair and hold her half-naked body upright as Riddler looks her over. Batgirl’s in no condition to fight back. 

“I must admit, I’m a little disappointed at how quickly you both played. Wonder Woman lasted a good five minutes with the twins,” Riddler says mockingly. “Now Robin, you’re the winner so you get to choose!”

“Choose...what...” Robin asks weakly.

Riddler points to the two thugs. “Why, whose cock gets sucked by the loser, of course!”

Batgirl’s and Robin’s eyes both go wide. 

“What?...are you...serious?” Robin asks flabbergasted.

Riddler laughs. “Now that would be a prize, wouldn’t it? But I think Batgirl would enjoy that a bit more than she’s willing to admit. No...choose from my two servants here. They deserve a little reward for all their time spent it...let’s say...unwilling servitude.”

“I refuse!” Robin says with conviction. “I won’t help you!”

Batgirl makes eye contact with Robin and nods toward Night Raven.

“Remember what happens to people who don’t play my games correctly?” Riddler says, looking pointedly at Robin. “Choose, unless you’d rather be the one giving the blowjob.”

Robin’s virgin body shudders at the thought. He looks helplessly at Batgirl. “Night Raven,” Robin says with a defeatist voice.

The former Night Raven rubs his hands together before undoing his pants. The former Ultra Man forces Batgirl to her knees and then stands back. Night Raven’s cock dangles in front of Batgirl. She turns to face it and suddenly rears back and punches it, hard, with a free fist. Robin smiles and cheers as she does so. Night Raven recoils as he cries out in pain as Batgirl sweeps Ultra Man’s legs out from under him. Before the Riddler can react Batgirl is on her feet and shoves Riddler over the empty chair Batgirl had been in. Still naked from the waist down, in just her cowl and purple top, Batgirl races off into the warehouse.

“Batgirl!” Robin cries out helplessly, still secured tight in his chair. 

Riddler clumsily gets to his feet. “After her!” he screams to the two goons. Both of them disappear into the darkness in the direction Batgirl ran off in. 

“Batgirl!” Riddler calls out into the darkness, “run all you want, but you left something behind!”

Riddler rushes over to Robin and grabs his jaw with his hand, squeezing it tightly. “You better give up now, Batgirl, or I’m going to take it out on him!”

Robin screams with the surprisingly strong hand on his jaw.

“Don’t worry,” Riddler whispers, “I was gonna take it out on you either way!” He playfully kisses Robin’s cheek, causing the boy to shudder.

“Wh...what do you want from me?” Robin asks nervously.

“Oh, nothing much, just your blind obedience,” Riddler says casually.

The henchmen appear out of the darkness, shrugging. 

“She’s gone, boss,” they say.

“She must be close”, Robin thinks.

“She’s not gone. She’d never really desert her partner, but she’s an expert at hiding. She’s probably looking for weapons now,” Riddler says. “Get the box. We need to up our timetable with this one,” he says, nodding towards the Boy Wonder. 

The Riddler pulls out the blade he used to cut Batgirl’s costume and runs it down Robin’s cheek, putting pressure on the skin but not breaking the boy’s perfect face. 

“Better get all those flip comebacks and smartass remarks out of the way now, Robin. In about 2-3 minutes you’re going to be helping me track down your partner,” Riddler says.

“I’ll never serve you! NEVER!” Robin says defiantly.

The Riddler slices the yellow laces in half before slicing a few more seams on the vest. He pulls it off easily. He then slices the sides of the briefs and pulls them off as well. A few more slices on Robin’s shirt and the boy is completely naked except for his mask. Riddler takes off his gloves and runs his hands greedily over the smooth flesh of the helpless hero. Robin shudders and whimpers as he’s helpless to stop it. 

“Now, boy, you probably noticed the nice necklaces the other former heroes are wearing,” Riddler says, pulling away from Robin.

Robin looks over and sees green jeweled necklaces with a question mark pendant.

“I have one for you too!” Riddler says as Ultra Man brings a box over. The Riddler pulls out a similar necklace and close up Robin can see that the point on the question mark is a green stone that’s glowing. 

“If that’s all that you think can control me, then Batgirl will just break it!” Robin smiles smugly.

“You’d better hope not,” Riddler says as he slides the necklace around Robin’s smooth neck. 

Robin feels his heartbeat shake, just for a second, then go back to beating in time with a pulse he feels in the necklace.

“Wh...what’s happening...to me...” Robin asks nervously.

“Felt that, did you?” Riddler smiles. “Your heartbeat is now in sync with mine, as is Ultra’s and Night’s. Remove it and your heart stops beating. Disobey me, and I can shut it down.”

“You fiend! You monster!” Robin says, looking at the other former heroes. “Why do you do his bidding?!”

“The word you’re looking for is ‘boss’,” Riddler says sternly.

Ultra Man looks somberly at Robin. “We crossed him and we lost, just like you.”

“I don’t lose,” Robin says with gritted teeth. He assesses the situation and realizes he’s trapped for the moment. “Fine...boss...” he says with teeth still gritted. 

Riddler undoes the shackles.

“Now, you need your new costume!” Riddler says with a laugh. He opens a small chest and pulls out a tiny green loincloth with a black question mark on it. It hangs off of a tiny string that would wrap around Robin’s waist. It would leave his ass totally exposed and his cock exposed from the side.

“I’ll never wear that!” Robin says, standing shocked.

“Find,” Riddler says, raising an eyebrow. 

Robin’s heart stops beating. Incredible pain shoots through his chest and arms as he collapses to the floor, shaking. 

“You have about 5 seconds to reconsider that decision, boy,” Riddler says, hand holding the loincloth. 

“...f.....f....fine.....” Robin manages to say. His heart immediately begins beating again.

“Fine, what?” Riddler asks.

“Fine....boss....” Robin responds, breathing hard, lying in a naked heap. Riddler tosses the loincloth at him.

“Put it on and get to your feet. We’re going Bat-hunting,” Riddler says. 

Robin slides it up his smooth legs, the green cloth hanging over his soft cock but pushed out slightly so Robin’s cock and balls are visible from the sides. Robin’s face goes red with shame. Riddler pinches Robin’s hairless, pert ass, then fists his hair and pulls his masked head close.

“Get it through your head: cross me, you die. I get killed, you die. Anything happens to my henchmen, you die. Take the necklace off, you die,” Riddler says angrily.

Robin adjusts his banded mask. “I understand, boss,” Robin says sadly.

“Now, you’re going to get that stupid ex-partner of yours back here. I’m not sure if I’ll fit her with a necklace or just kill her at this point,” Riddler says absent-mindedly.

“She’s probably in the ducts. She’s good at hiding in there,” Robin says.

“We’ll have to flush her out,” Riddler says. He motions to his thugs and they grab some equipment. He reaches under the small cloth and grabs Robin’s soft cock. “Come with me,” he says, leading Robin by his soft cock.

The thugs set up a series of shackles against a poll.

“Ok, bait, get in position,” Riddler commands. 

Robin is shackled to the pole, hands stretched above his head and legs clamped to the base of it.

“Now what...boss...” Robin asks with a sneer.

“Now, I go away,” he says. “Ultra Man, set the timer on the bomb.” Riddler runs a finger under Robin’s chin. “You pray your little Bat angel crawls out to save you.”

Riddler reaches up and pulls the mask off Robin’s face.

“NO!” Robin screams. 

“Ah, Dick Grayson. Batgirl must be Barbara Wayne, then,” Riddler says matter of factly. He tosses the mask to Night Raven. “Here’s one trophy, hopefully we’ll get the other one soon.”

The now-maskless Robin struggles in the shackles as they start the timer and walk away. The countdown shows starting at 10 minutes.

“Wait...what am I supposed to do?! BATGIRL!” Robin screams as the Riddler and the goons disappear into the darkness.

Robin struggles feebly against his shackles, still unable to believe he’s been unmasked and trying to understand why he was enslaved with the necklace if he was just going to be killed anyway. 

“BATGIRL!! BATGIRL!!” Robin continues to scream, voice going hoarse. The timer is down to 5 minutes.

There are footsteps approaching rapidly as the still half-naked Batgirl appears from behind Robin. 

“Oh, Batgirl! Thank goodness!” Robin says as Batgirl moves past him and quickly turns her attention to the bomb. 

“Stay put, Robin,” Batgirl says as she kneels with her back to Robin towards the bomb. Robin gets a full view of her naked ass and can’t help but stare, cock twitching slightly. 

“Hurry!” Robin says as the timer hits 3 minutes.

“Working on it,” Batgirl says, sounding a little annoyed. “I need to...AH!” Batgirl cries out as she clasps her gloved hand to her naked thigh. There’s a blowdart sticking out of it.

“NO! BATGIRL! I’m SORRY!” Robin cries. 

“No...knew it was...a trap...” she says woozily. “Had to...tryyyy...” she slumps forward, ass sticking straight up towards Robin. 

The timer ticks under a minute as Robin begins crying softly, no mask to absorb the tears. 

“Batgirl! Wake up! Please!” Robin cries out. “I....I....I love you!!” he hears himself cry out, bearing his feelings to his slightly older mentor. 

As the timer reaches zero, a flag pops up that reads “Boom!”

Robin catches his breath, eyes wide. “Wh...what?!”

Riddler and the his goons emerge from the darkness laughing hysterically. 

“YOU MONSTERS!” Robin screams. 

“Absolutely priceless!” Riddler taunts. “You were crying like a baby! I told you killing wasn’t my style!”

Riddler stands triumphantly over Batgirl’s slumped form. He reaches down and pulls off her cowl, handing it to Night Raven who puts both in the trophy case. He pulls Batgirl up by her hair and puts a necklace around her neck as well.

“NO!” Robin cries out.

“Too late, boy, she’s mine now, just like you are!” Riddler says. “So you better behave or she will face the consequences.”

Robin is unshackled from the poll and stands in front of Riddler with his arms at his sides. The rest of Batgirl’s costume is removed leaving her totally naked. The former Ultra Man and Night Raven drag Batgirl’s naked, unconscious body away.

“Where are you taking her?” Robin asks dronely. 

“They’re going to have some fun with her. As for you...well...you’re all mine,” Riddler says, moving in and kissing Robin deeply. Robin allows the invasion of his mouth without resistance. The Riddler grabs each of Robin’s pert ass cheeks and squeezes, causing a slight moan to escape from the former sidekick. 

Again, Riddler grabs the boy’s cock and leads him by it. They enter a room with a giant bed shaped like a question mark. In the corner of the room is a large bird cage, wide enough to lie down in or stand up in. 

The Riddler pushes Robin onto the bed face down with his legs over the side. He grins as Robin’s virgin ass stares back at him. The Riddler’s cock springs out of his tight costume and he’s instantly penetrating the former boy wonder. Robin cries out in pain and pleasure as his virginity is lost. Riddler pounds relentlessly as his massive cock claims the boy in a different way. 

Riddler continues to fuck Robin for hours as in the distance Batgirl’s cries and moans could be heard. When Riddler finally explodes inside the boy he holds him close and kisses his soft smooth face. He pulls out and lays Robin out on the bed on his back. Riddler then strokes the boy to his full length and quickly causes him to explode straight up, spilling all over himself. Riddler smiles at the panting boy, loincloth off to the side. He reaches down and picks him up off the bed and carries him to the birdcage. He lays the boy down and locks the cage behind him as Robin quickly passes out.

“Welcome home,” Riddler says with a smile.


End file.
